The invention relates to LED bulbs adapted for use in 12 volt AC applications. The bulbs can be retrofitted into pool lamps, spa lamps, ground lighting and similar lighting.
In applications where a light bulb with a screw-type base is being retrofitted or changed out, then an special adapter can be used to interconnect the sparkle light, which typically has a pin-type connector, to the screw-type lamp socket.
The LED bulb is a sparkle light in that it can change its color function to and from two distinct color shows, color dance and color wash and has a memory function which will also allow an operator to lock the bulb into a specific desired color pattern, which can be a single color or a single color mixture. The invention is therefore software driven with a micro-controller circuitry that provides this memory function so that a desired color which is terminated by opening the circuit for a predetermined time (typically about 4 to 10 seconds), can be resumed when the circuit is subsequently closed. On the other hand, if the user desires to change the last exhibited color from color wash to color dance or vice-versa, the operator need only open the circuit, typically for approximately one second or less than a pre-set time interval value such as 3 seconds, and then close the circuit.